The Great Train Chase
This is how the great tain chase goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Lone Ranger. Tonto: (starts the train carrying the silver up and starts driving it in reverse) Flim: Uh, Mr. Cole? I think you should come look at this. Ernie the Giant Chicken: This just got better. Latham Cole: They're stealing my train. Calvary Man: Get the horses! Red: Right... shotgun in her leg Flee! fires Calvary man #2; To the engine! Flam: Stop that train! Tonto: the whistle Latham Cole: Shoot him you idiot. Rebecca: No, no, no! Don't use.. Danny Jr.: the train Mom! man starts shooting at the train with the gatling gun Silver: Whinnies Steamy: Jake! Get them! Rattlesnake Jake: RAR!! the guy at the gatling gun, then the men on the train's roof, and then the ropes on the silver cars Rebecca: John! is taking her to the other train John Reid: to the train Flim: Get the train started! Apple Bloom: the train SIS!! Help! Babs Seed: We're on the train! Ernie: Shut it you two! the fillies into one of the boxcares Now with two as bait, Twilight's all mine. Spirit: Applejack! Apple Bloom and Babs are on Cole's train! Applejack: What?! Latham Cole: the other train John Reid: Hiya!! Rebecca: John! Bill: They're getting away! Steamy: Quick, hop on! We can catch them! Rattlesnake Jake: Let's go! onto Steamy's tender Applejack: Come on y'all! Wev' gotta train ta catch! onto her train and starts it up Thomas: We must get going right away! Bertie: Then it is a good thing I brought this... deploys and activates a Lightsaber Twilight: Whoa! Brian: Bertie, where did you get a Lightsaber?! Bertie: Remember we defeated the empire, Luke gave me this, now let's go! Puffy: BERTIE! We're fighting railroad tycoons, calvary, and cowboys! NOT DARTH VADER! Leafeon: Yeah or Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Dooku and Grievous! Terence: Those guys where just from the past! Evan: Get your .45 colts, coachguns, and Winchester rifles out! It's time for old fashioned gun slinging! western engines start up Braeburn: After that railroadin' tycoon, cidar jackers, and crazy poultry! John Reid: Silver on the roof tops and then lands on the roof of Cole's train Cole's train Apple Bloom: When ma' big sis comes, she's gonna break y'all apart. Ernie: SHUT UP!!! Before I punch you silly. Flim: Ernie, don't do that! We need those two alive in order to get Applejack to us! Flam: Now get your feathery hind over here and help us get that Indian in our silver train! Butch Cavendish: shooting at Tonto on the train's footplate Ernie: on the footplate on the other side Flim: from behind Butch Cavendish Latham Cole: from the cab Rebecca: to stop Cole but is pushed off and she dangles from the cab Whoa! Oh! AAH! Butch Cavendish: Get me close! Latham Cole: the throttle Tonto: a switch lever dead ahead Cavendish and Flim are about to step onto the other train's cowcatcher, when Tonto throws the switch with a coal shovel Butch Cavendish: Whoa! Flim: OH NOOOOOO!!!!!!! our heroes Little Strongheart: We must catch that train! Applejack: Braeburn, take over. Rarity: That's not fair, he drove your train before. Applejack: Ferget who drove, and help me think of a way to get ma' sis and Babs! Steamy: Hang on! We're gonna try ta get closer to the end of Cole's train! western engines start going faster and faster and soon hit 90 Gordon: Whoa, those four are fast for old engines. Pinkie: How do we get on the train? Loco 131: I've got an idea, you all can walk across us and gatlin' gun car. Then Jake can stretch out fer y'all ta walk along his back and then you can jump onta the roof. Rarity: WHAT?! Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm doing that! Not even the rest of us will try to do it. Brian: I hate to break it to ya Rarity, but AJ and Spirit are already climbing on to Puffy's tender now. Rarity: WHAT?! Braeburn: He's right, look! is now walking across the logs in Puffy's tender while Spirit is stepping on the back of it. Cheif Thunderhooves: Come on! Twilight: Brian, stay here with Eevee, Braeburn, and the others on here. And do what you can to help. Brian: Okay! and Spirit reach Steamy's tender and start climbing on Jake's back Rattlesnake Jake: Alright, you 2. Ah'll try an' stretch out to the back of the last coach. extending out to the back of the coach Applejack: Git closer guys! Steamy: Hang on! the others Shining Armor: onto Evan's tender Come on! Hurry! others get on Evan's tender but Rarity stops Rarity: Oh no! I'm not walking on that dirty coal! Puffy: Quit bein' a yella belly, and git yer' dadgum rump onto Evan's tender! Rarity: Oh fine! I'm going! I'm going! walking on top of the coal Hey, this is isn't so bad. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes